Konoha Shore
by CrypticSweetTalk
Summary: Eight strangers have to live together in a shore house in the party scene of Konoha Shore.
1. Introduction

Something new I wanted to try out. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**An active night life and the cool blue beach draw in people from surrounding villages to Konoha Shore. In the party house by the shore of Konoha plenty is about to go down. HTV has decided to put eight complete strangers under the same roof. These people will be forced to live under the same roof. They are expected to sleep, eat, party, and work together. This summer will be far more crazy with the cast of Konoha Shore.**_

Meet The Cast

Camera focuses on a petite girl with dark violet hair. Her white pale eyes wide and roaming. The girl sighs. She shrugs her shoulders and smiles at the camera. "Hi! I'm Hinata Hyuga." She pauses. "I'm a simple girl. I like to have a good time every once in a while." A clip of Hinata gracefully dancing appears. "I don't really like drama. I do my best to stay away from it." She smiles. "I try to keep myself decent looking. Never look trashy or messy." A clip of Hinata at the mall, dressed in a nice white polo and navy blue skirt came up. "You always have to look presentable, even in the Konoha Shore scene."

Long blonde hair swayed into view. A girl in purple Victoria's Secret sweat pants and a white sports bra does a fouetté en tournant in front of the camera. She bends down and smiled at the camera. "Like every true Konoha girl I keep a good figure and always look my best. I'm a choreographer and a damn good one. I mean look at this body." The camera goes up and down, focusing on her abdomen and legs. "I'm a party girl. I love to get the attention. All the boys come looking for me because I'm gorgeous, I'm fun, I'm rich, and I can work the dance floor." A clip of Ino's night life flashes. "I'm not looking to get married but that doesn't exactly make me a slut either." She smiles again. "Konoha Shore is nothing without Ino Yamanaka!"

A tan, tone bod is focused on, then it zooms out to a young man laying on the beach. "Life's all about three things; partying, sex, and working out. If you don't live by that then you don't live by nothin'." He gives a cocky smile. "See, Kiba gets all the babes and he gets all the babes 'cause he knows how to live it up and he looks good. Kiba looks good because he hits the gym. Kiba hits the gym because he honeys love Kiba's body. And Kiba's body loves to grind up on the honeys." Clips of Kiba making out and dancing with multiple girls appear. "I don't think Konoha is ready for all of this." He rubs his six pack with tanning lotion and howls. "Get ready for Kiba, Konoha Shore!"

A park comes on, then a blonde young man jogging. "HTV." He's huffing. "Naruto Uzumaki is ready to shake things up!" He lifts his fists in the air. "I'm ready to get out there, meet great people, and party. I'm all over the place and I'm not afraid to get a little messy." Clips of Naruto drinking, dancing, and then falling all over flash. "I have to be in action. That's why whenever I have free time I'm running, lifting weights, doing crutched, I'm hitting the gym!" The camera focuses on hit muscular figure. "I can't fucking wait to get to Konoha Shore!"

Canvases and paint brushes are scattered around a thin guy with black hair. He turns to face the camera and smiles. "I'm Sai. Put me on Konoha Shore and I'll start drama."

A girl with pink hair is walking on the beach. She looks at the camera and smiles. "I'm not much of a party animal but I'm outgoing and willing to have a good time. I'm Sakura Haruno!" Sakura partying hardcore appears on the screen. "I can be real bitchy sometimes, I tend to just explode." Sakura punching a guy flashes. "But I'm usually a really sweet girl." She smiles innocently. "I'm just looking forward to meeting new people and having fun."

Someone's back is facing the camera. The camera circles him so that his face is showing. He has black, emotionless eyes and black, shiny hair. He scowls. "Get that camera out of my face."

A young man is laying on his bed, his black hair held back in a pony tail. He grunts "Why even bother with this show? Who wants to see a bunch of twenty year olds partying and hooking up?" A clip of the man sitting, doing nothing but sitting shows up. He frowns. "I'm Shikamaru Nara and I'm being forced onto Konoha Shore."


	2. Cast Meeting

**It's been a while but whatevs. Better late than never! All I have to say is that the **_italicized _**parts are like a confession both sort of thing. And the _italicized/bold _are a flashback. Enjoy!(:**

Naruto drives up to the shore house in his black mustang. The house looks like a smaller version of Kinkaku-ji. He jumps out and reaches for his luggage in the back seat. The suitcases match his shirt; a bright orange color with some black. Naruto points at the camera and walks in.

The house is decorated like a traditional japanese home. There's a genkan right in the entrance of the shore house and a getabako for shoes. From the genkan a fusuma door slids to lead into the the i-ma. In the i-ma a long low-lying, pale-golden oriental chest with an antiqued panel of Japanese maidens adorned with lyrical calligraphy laid in the middle of the living room. A bright red futon a couple decorative cushions sat a few inches from the table-like chest. Three yellow papasan cushions lay around the chest with the futon. Rice paper lamps graciously hung from the tan ceiling. Another fusuma door leads into the kitchen. Inside the kitchen there's a L-shaped, wooden bar area surrounded by bar chairs; with white leatherette seat, a hydraulic piston, adjustable footrest, and a chrome plated steel base. In front of the long part of the bar was a white marble cooking area and on the far side of that long part, a sink. Next to the sink a shiny gray dishwasher. A couple of feet from the marble was a large chrome fridge and a pantry with a satin interior frosted door. On the shorter part of the bar was another lower marble area. Opposite to it was a built in chrome stove. Near the pantry a rounded doorway lead to a low wooden dining table. From the kitchen a shōji door lead out to the back yard where a grill and lawn furniture sat. A stair case lead to an upper level.

Naruto whistled as he took everything in. "Check it out." He made his way from across the living area to the stair case. Upstairs were three fusuma doors and another shōji door. Naruto left his luggage by the stair case and slid opened all the doors. He glanced in every room. The first room to the right had three zen platform beds. The room next to it had two. The room across the hall also had two zen platform beds. The only room with the shōji door had one single zen platform bed, it was pretty much the biggest bed in the house, even tough the room was kind of small compared to the others.

Naruto shrugged, taking his stuff into the room with three beds. "I guess that'll do." Naruto laid down on the bed he would call. "Wonder when everyone else will arrive." He said looking into the camera.

* * *

Kiba pulled up to the side of the shore house in his black 1957 Bel Air Hardtop. He climbs out and winks at the camera. "Girls love my ride. "Leaning over, Kiba reaches for his belongings in the back seat. "Time to check out the place."

Naruto hears the door opening and slamming shut. He rushes on downstairs to see a brunette, equally as muscular and tone as him. "Yo! I'm Naruto." He calls out.

"Kiba. What's up, my man." Kiba hollers back, reaching out and giving Naruto a combination of a handshake and one-armed hug.

"Nothing, bro, just got her a few minutes ago. Already picked out a room and bed."

"You wanna show me to the rooms?" Kiba asked, lifting two black suitcases.

"Sure." Naruto led Kiba through the i-ma to the staircase. "There's two rooms with two beds in each, one with three, and one with only one bed." Naruto said over his shoulder. "I'm in the room with three beds.

"Alright!" Kiba said as they got to the top of the staircase. "We should room, bro."

Naruto gave Kiba a smirk and nodded, "Let's see if we can get a girl to room with us."

Kiba howled at have Naruto another bro-grab. "We got a deal."

* * *

_"From the first minute I met Naruto I knew we'd hit it off. So of course being room mates will be wild." Kiba paused. "And with a chick...!"He started pumping his fist. "Things will get down extra crazy!" _

_Naruto grins at the camera._ _"Kiba's a pretty cool dude."_

_

* * *

_

Kiba settled his things down in the room and looked over at Naruto. "There any food in the kitchen?"

Naruto shrugged. "Haven't checked."

Kiba and Naruto made their way downstairs into the kitchen. Before even bothering to look in the pantry and fridge Naruto slides open the shōji to the back area. "Whoa! There's a staircase leading to an upper area!"

Kiba looks out and grins. "Let's go!" The boys stare in awe at a swimming pool built in under the wooden floor, a hut tub, a furniture piece that goes from being a coffee table to seating, and more papasan cushions. Kiba whistles.

"Ah! We can see the whole neighborhood from here!" Naruto says leaning over the wooden balcony's railing. Kiba does the same and points out a white Infiniti FX50. "Could it be?"Naruto squints as the car comes towards the house, slowing down. "A room mate?"

* * *

Ino smiles as she sees the shore house. "It's so cute!" She shrieks, pounding the steering wheel. "Okay! I'm here!" She says parking near the balcony.

Kiba and Naruto lean forward, looking in anticipation as to who comes out of the car. Both all too pleased to see a girl get out of the car.

* * *

_"So I see this chick come out. And all's I see is a huge rack, long blonde hair and a lot of skin. So I think to myself, this is definitely a chick I'll be nailing." Kiba grins "No doubt about it!"_

_Naruto scratched his head. "She's pretty attractive... kinda looks like the stereotypical blonde rich girl. Not sure if that's my type."_

_

* * *

_

Kiba pounded Naruto on the chest. "We gotta get her to room with us!" Naruto chuckled and made his way inside, Kiba followed.

Ino's eyes widen when she opens the door. "Wow! It's so cuteee!" Ino smiles and gracefully takes her shoes off. "Hey!" A masculine voice calls behind her. Ino turns around and smiles.

* * *

_"I see two hunks walking towards me. They're buff and tan and I just..." Ino squeals, fidgeting in her seat._

_

* * *

_

"Hi!" Ino bubbles, gracefully climbing up to floor level. "I'm Ino!" She comfortably steps towards Kiba, planting a kiss on his cheek in greeting. He returns the gesture. "Kiba." Ino smiles and the same with Naruto. After pulling away Naruto grins, "I'm Naruto."

"So listen, we're rooming together. I'd be mad fun if we got a girl to room with us." Kiba grinned wildly at Ino. Naruto nodded and grinned at her too. Ino looked at them for a minute and then grinned just as devishly. "Sure."

"You sure?" Naurto asked, a little unsure of her answer. Ino clapped her hands together and did a little bounce, "Of course!"

"Do that again." Kiba grinned looking at her chest. Ino giggled and gave Kiba a weak punch. "Show me to our room, you dog." Kiba barked and the two laughing blondes followed him as he took the lead to their room.

"Wow!" Ino eyes the room. "I love it!"

Naruto grins at her reaction.

* * *

_"Ino's kind of cute." The blonde man smiles at the camera._

_

* * *

_

"So do you boys want to help me with my luggage?" Ino asks, twirling her long hair with her fingers. "Sure." Kiba grins. Ino leads the way out to her car and opens the passenger seats. "Okay!" She smiles at both males. Kiba and Naruto's eyebrows rise. "There are about five suit cases in here." Kiba chuckled a little.

"Do you really need all that luggage?" Naruto groaned while tugging at one of the purple suitcases. Ino smiled and spun around a little. "Look at me. A girl like me needs all those clothes. Plus I'm a dancer. Some of it is my dancing clothes." Kiba smirks at Ino once pulling all her suitcases out of her car and lining them up on the concrete. "I'd love to watch you practice. Hell if you need someone to lift you like those ballerinas get lifted... you know? Where you're all up in my face with all your womanly goodness and what not. I'll be there." Ino giggled and grabbed the smallest suitcase. "I think I'll pass." Naurto chuckled and went ahead of a persistent Kiba and giggling Ino.

Once all three settled into their room they went downstairs and raided the kitchen.

"Any of you know how to cook?" Naruto asked, peering into the fridge. Kiba chuckled, "Not a chance." Ino shrugged, sitting at the bar, "I'm to pretty to cook."

* * *

A white Ford Explorer pulled up in front of the shore house. A smiling Sai emerged from within. He swung a black backpack over his shoulder and then went for a pretty small suit case.

The doorbell rang. Ino squealed from her seat and ran to the door. Naruto and Kiba closely followed. "It must be a room mate!" Ino's voice echoed from the hall way to the door from the kitchen. Ino jumped down into the genkan and quickly opened the door. Short, ink-black hair, ink-black eyes and albino pigmented skin stood at the door. "Hi!" Ino beamed at the young man before planting a kiss on his cheek. He smiled, almost fakely. "Hello." Kiba and Naruto came up behind Ino. "What's up my man? I'm Naruto!" the buff blonde extended his hand to shake with the thin man's in the hallway. He only smiled and ignored Naruto's hand. "I'm Sai." Kiba's eyebrow rose and he slightly smirked, "I'm Kiba and that delightful blonde is Ino." He pointed at the grinning dancer. Sai eyed the brunette and both blondes for a minute. "I see. So can I come in?"

"Of course!" Ino said jumping out of the genkan and spinning into the living room. The guys in the doorway shrugged and let Sai in.

* * *

_Naruto and Kiba both sat in the booth. _

_"Sai's kind of weird, I can already tell." Kiba grunted._

_"He didn't even shake my hand!" Naruto bellowed. _

_"Something's off about the kid." _

_Naruto slammed his hand over his face. "He didn't even stare at Ino's tits!"_

_"They defy gravity!"_

_Ino slightly twirled her hair. "Sai's pretty cute."_

_Sai sat still. "The two guys in the house so far are douches and the girl is an ugly cow." Sai smiles stiffly._

_

* * *

_

"The rooms are upstairs." Naruto pointed toward the staircase as Sai came into the living room. "Take your choice, we've token one room already, there are two other's with two beds and another with only one bed."

Sai nodded his head and smiled before retreating towards the stairs.

Kiba yawned and fell onto the futon next to Ino, "Wonder which room he'll take."

"Probably the one with one bed." Naruto shrugged.

* * *

"Neji-kun thank you so much for driving me to the shore house." Hinata smiled shyly at a young man with long brown hair and eyes the same has hers.

"I couldn't just leave you to the mercy of the bad drivers of Konoha, Hinata-sama." He replied calmly.

"It's not that bad here." She said dreamily.

"That's what you think," he smirked. Hinata looked outside the window of her cousin's BMW M. "Oh! Look there's the shore house!" She squealed.

* * *

"Let's make a bet!" Naruto jumped to the other side of Ino on the futon. "Okay!" The other blonde clapped her hands and sat up. Kiba grinned, "This ought to be good."

"I bet that the next person to enter the door is a guy!" Naruto grinned slightly.

"Okay! So I bet the next person to enter through the door is a girl." Ino smiled. "But if I'm right you have to try and get her into your bed the first night, no excuses!" She giggled while Naruto debated. "What if she's ugly?" he whined.

Kiba chuckled. "Rules are rules!"

"If you don't comply to the rules you'll have to run around the shore house naked." Ino's eyes went bright with mischief. Naruto sighed and nodded. "But if it's a guy you have to pay me twenty bucks!"

Ino giggled and agreed.

* * *

Neji opened Hinata's door and let her out of the car. "You ready?" The girl smiled boldly and went for her suitcase. "I'll get it." Neji stopped Hinata and got her luggage. "Thank you Neji-kun."

The two stood at the door and rang the doorbell. They heard yelling and laughter from inside. "Sounds lively in there." Hinata grinned while straightening up.

Kiba rushed to the door, closely followed by both blondes in the living room. He slammed the door open. In front of him was the back of a tall thin figure and long brown hair blocking a smaller figure with black hair with a tint of violet.

"It's two chicks!" Kiba howled. Ino slammed into Kiba's back and peered through his shoulder, Naruto came up behind Ino and looked over her shoulder. "Are they cute?"

"Two chicks?" Neji turned, looking a little annoyed.

"Ah! She's ugly!" Naruto screamed. "I can't go on with the bet!"

"I'm not a girl!" Neji hissed at Naruto. Ino and Kiba laughed at a stunned Naruto. "Uh. Uhm. Huh?" Naurto stammered. "So that means I won the bet?"

Ino giggled and looked over Kiba's shoulder again. "Guess you did."

"Who's that behind the guy then?" Kiba pointed at the black hair. A small girl came up from behind the guy with long hair and smiled at them. "I'm Hinata. I'm one of the room mates."

Ino squealed. "She's adorable!"

"I'll say!" Naruto pushed Neji out of the way to get a better view of Hinata.

"So who's the guy?" Kiba eyed Neji.

"I'm her cousin, Neji. I just came to drop off Hinata-sama." He said, fixing his shirt, that Naruto wrinkled.

"Aw! She got her cousin to drop her off!" Ino squealed. "I'm Ino!" She hugged the girl. Hinata returned the hug and smiled at Ino.

"Oi, I'm Naruto!" The male blonde reached for Hinata's hand and shook it. Hinata blushed and smiled.

"My name's Kiba." The brunette smirked at her from the door. Hinata shyly smiled and nodded.

* * *

_"Hinata is very cute!" Ino and Naruto squealed._

_"She's got a nice rack." Kiba yawned. "Maybe I'll nail her a couple times, once I break her out of that shell she's in... and those granny clothes."_

_

* * *

_

"Come on inside!" Ino spun around, holding onto Hinata's wrist. "You have to see the shore house!" Hinata followed Ino's lead and came inside to the genkan. Her pale eye's widened once she laid them on the place. "It's so nice!" she squeaked. Ino giggled and jumped over the genkan. "Come and pick out your room! Another room mate is upstairs."

"He's a creep." Naruto huffed, passing the girls.

"Someone creepier than you three jocks." Neji mumbled. Kiba chuckled and slapped Neji on the back. "We ain't creeps."

"Come on Hinata!" Ino pulled at the tiny girl and run up the stairs. The boys followed.

Upstairs Ino and Hinata stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"I'm in that room with Kiba and Naruto," Ino pointed at her room. "I don't know where Sai is..." Ino lightly tapped at the the only shōji door. "Sai?" There was a slight shift of movement and then the door slid open. "Oh! Lucky guess!" Ino grinned. "Hey Sai, this is Hinata!" She pointed at the girl behind her. "Hinata this is Sai." The girl smiled at Sai and he slightly crooked his lips and then looked back into his room. "Don't bother me right now." He slid the door shut as the other boys came up into sight.

"Okay?" Ino slightly crooked her head to the side. "He must be busy."

"Did'ya see how weird he is?" Kiba said standing behind Hinata. She blushed slightly and nodded.

Neji stood at the door next to Ino, Kiba, and Naruto's and opened the door. "Will this do Hinata-sama?" Hinata stood next to Neji and peered into the room. "Of course!" She smiled. The room was a light purple color with white furniture and lilac bed comforters with white pillows of all sorts. Neji walked in with Hinata's luggage and settled them next to the bed that Hinata sat on. The other three looked into the room from the doorway.

"You three sure are nosy." Neji grimaced.

Ino giggled and walked into the room. "This is just all so exciting!" She twirled around and sat on the bed next to Hinata's. "So are you planing on staying any longer?" She asked crossing her legs.

"No." Neji turned to Hinata. "I probably should get going." Hinata nodded. He bowed at her and said his goodbyes. Before leaving the room Neji turned to the three others. "Nice meeting you all." All three grinned widely.

"Come back anytime!" Ino yelled behind him.

"And get a haircut!" Kiba mumbled to himself. Hinata heard and giggled a little.

"So you wanna tour of the house?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"No. It's okay." She smiled shyly. "I'll wait till everyone arrives.

* * *

Neji climbed into his car and started backing up into the street. A Volkswagen Kombi came in his direction at top speed and then came to a sudden halt, a few centimeters from Neji's bumper. "Asshole!" He jumped out to yell at the driver. Pink hair flew out of the window. "I'm so so so so sorry! I didn't see you for a minute!" Neji sighed and waved it off. "Whatever." He got back in and drove off. "Okay, jerk " the girl mumbled, parking behind Ino's Infiniti. Sakura smiles and gets her luggage out of the car. She slowly walked up the walkway and opened the door. "Hello?" She called while leaving her shoes in the getabako. "Is anyone here?"

Sakura then heard voices. "A new room mate!" A male voice called out.

"Up here!" Another male voice called from the staircase. Sakura picked up her stuff and went towards the stairs. When she looked up there was a blonde, tan male standing at the top. He waved at her. "Hey I'm Naruto!" The pink haired girl smiled at him, once she was up the staircase she shook his hand. "I'm Sakura."

"Cool" He grinned. "Come meet the rest of us!" He went into the second room to the left, Sakura followed. A girl with black hair sat on the bed to the left, a blond girl on the bed next to that, and a brunette male leaned next to the window on the left side of the room.

The blonde was the first to get up. "Hi, I'm Ino!" She bubbled while wrapping Sakura in a hug. Sakura struggled for a bit but then returned the gesture. "I'm Sakura."

The other girl smiled at Sakura. "My name is Hinata." Sakura smiled back and then looked at the other male. He grinned at her "Kiba." Sakura nodded and looked around the room. "Who's room is this?"

"Mine." Hinata answered. "I just got here and picked it out."

Sakura kept looking around and then looked over at Hinata, "You mind if I room with you?"

Hinata shook her head and smiled again. "Go ahead."

* * *

"I really hate you for this." Shikamaru sighed as he slid out of the passenger side of his girlfriend's Jaguar XJ. The blonde woman grinned and leaned over to the open door. "You'll have fun!"

"And you'll have fun when I ignore your phone calls." Shikamaru bluntly mumbled.

"The hell you will!" The girl hissed and reached over to punch her boyfriend. "Temari!" Shikamaru whined.

"You're going to enjoy yourself and you're going to like it!" She coldly instructed while throwing Shikamaru's bag out of the car. "Now go!"

Before Shikamaru could process an appropriate response Temari pulled out of the driveway and disappeared. "Women."

* * *

Sakura had Naruto pinned down. "Okay! You win! You win!" The blonde male bellowed from under Sakura's deadly grip.

"You're no fun!" She chimed, looking down at him. "Is it me or does it look like your about to cry?" Naruto quickly shook her grip and rolled onto his feet. "No!"

* * *

_"She has superhuman strength. I thought I was gonna die." Naruto mumbled._

_

* * *

_

"Naruto got beat up by a girl." Ino teased.

"With girly girl pink hair." Kiba played along.

"Gay" came a monotone voice from Sai's room. Everyone laughed at a discouraged Naruto, but before he could whine the doorbell rang. Instantly, Ino was at the door. Through excitement she yanked the door open at a startled man with black hair. "Hi!" She squeals, hugging him. The guy struggles a little before mumbling something about her being troublesome. Once Ino let go the rest of the roommates surround them. "I'm Ino and these are the rest of the roommates!"

"Shikamaru." the man lazily huffs. Naurto looked down the street, at the discarded duffle bag on the sidewalk, "That your bag?" Shikamaru sighed and put his hands in his pocket. "Just leave it." He walked past the crowd, into the kitchen, "I'll get it sooner or later." The other five looked at each other, shrugged and proceeded to following Shikamaru into the kitchen. "What do you think of the house?" Sakura asked, sitting next to the man at the bar.

Shikamaru sighs and looks around, "It's a lot nicer than expected."

"What were you expecting?" Hinata shyly inquired.

Shikamaru sat up, huffed, "A dump. I mean they expected us to get here on our own. Some budget this show has."

"Maybe most of the budget was used up on the shore house." Sakura grinned. Shikamaru sighed once more, "It is nice."

Ino sat down on the counter between Sakura and Shikamaru, "So when can we start to really get to know each other?" she whined.

"Is this all of us?" Sakura asked. Kiba looked around at everyone, "I guess so, no one really told us anything I'm guessing."

Out of no where a dark figure appears behind Naruto who has his back turned to the kitchen entrance, facing the rest of the room mates at the bar.

Sakura is the first to notice the ominous figure, "Uhh.. Naruto?"

Oblivious, Naruto grins at her. "Yeah?" By now the rest of the group can see the figure. Sakura points behind Naruto and he slowly turns.

* * *

_**A black 1967 Ford Mustang Fastback Gt pulls up to the shore house, from inside shiny blue-black hair emerges. The man tosses a dark blue duffle bag over and stops on the side walk, looking down at an olive colored canvas backpack. He picks it up and walks up the shore house. Stopping at the front door he looks at it for a second before turning the door knob. Slowly closing the door behind him he hears voices behind open fusuma doors. Walking up his sight got caught on a bight orange tee shirt on a tan blonde male standing at the door. In front of him was a group of people near a bar, a tiny girl with dark violet hair with a teal ruffled floral dress standing next to a girl with abnormally pink hair in dark jeans and a white knit cardigan with black hearts, next to her slumped a guy with black hair in a ponytail in brown garment-dyed pants and an unbearably tight dark green shirt, between them on the counter sat a blonde in black glittery mini shorts and a white crop top who was messing with brunette hair on a tan guy in a fitted graphic tee and dark jeans. He noticed the girl in pink hair squinting at him and pointing in his direction. The blonde in front of the door slowly turned.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto screamed so loud that he practically sounded like a girl. The rest of the room mates laughed at Naruto and then got up to greet the stranger who scared him. Naturally, Ino was the first. "Hi," she at the man with dark hair, "I'm Ino!" He laid his sight on her and shook her hand before she could wrap her arms around him. "I'm Sasuke." Ino instantly gushed. Sakura was close behind Ino, slightly shoving her to the side she greeted Sasuke and get daggers glared from Ino, "Hello. I'm Sakura." Sasuke slightly nodded, "Nice to meet you." Sasuke noticed the two girls hovering over him, uncomfortably he walked towards Hinata and Shikamaru, "Hey." Hinata smiled shyly and Shikamaru nodded. "Hey, thanks for picking up my bag," Shikamaru grunted, taking his bag from Sasuke. Kiba walked up to Sasuke and shook his hand, "I see we got a pretty boy in the house, I'm Kiba."

Sasuke smirked, "I never thought it was too much of a bad thing."

Grinning Kiba looked over at Ino and Sakura, both still vexed by Sasuke, "I hate competition."

Sasuke let out a chuckle, "They don't interest me."

In the corner Naruto sat listening to Sasuke then he shifted his eyes to Hinata who was standing with Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba; smiling at Sasuke.

"So WHO does interest you?" Naruto blurred, walking up to Sasuke.

"That's none of your business," Sasuke replied coldly.

Naruto scowled. He was about to say something when Sakura slapped into him and tossed him to the side. "So where are you from Sasuke?"

"Konoha."

Ino stepped in front of Sakura, "What a coincidence so am I!"

Sakura scowled, "I am too! What part Sasuke?"

"South east."

"Really?" Hinata stepped into the conversation, "I'm from south east Konoha, too."

"So am I." Naruto gritted his teeth.

"I'm a little bit north, almost central Konoha." Ino proudly announced.

Kiba grinned, "I live north, past the river."

"I stay north, too." Shikamaru sighed.

"And I'm from central Konoha." Sakura smiled.

"So we're all from Konoha?" Hinata looked surprised. "What about Sai?"

"Who cares!" Naruto put his arm around Hinata's shoulder. She instantly blushed a little.

"I'm going to go get Sai!" Ino ran to the staircase.

She was back instantly, Sai reluctantly followed.

"He says he's from the far east of Konoha!" She gushed.

"Not bad," Shikamaru nodded. "It's rare to live there."

"So we're from the same place!" Sakura beamed.

Kiba opened the pantry and shuffled some things around till he found what he was looking for. "Champagne? Fancy." He held out the bottle so the room mates could see.

"Good idea!" Ino opened a cabinet and gracefully handed out eight crystal glasses. "Who gets the honor?"

Everyone looked around, waiting for someone to volunteer. "I guess I'll do it!" Naruto grinned. Everyone put their glasses in a circle. Naruto fidgeted with the cork till it popped out, the champagne oozed out, steadily falling into the empty glasses. "Okay. Well I'm excited to be here with every single one of you, let's toast to a great summer and for the chance to get to know one another and share this experience." The glasses simultaneously clinked, then fell to it's owner's mouths.

"Okay so who wants to get naked?" Kiba grinned.


End file.
